


My Little Monsters

by Corporallevilover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Kids, Erwin and Mike are not actually monsters, Erwin is a smart kid, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Hopefully a lot of fluff, Levi is a loving father, Levi is not married to anyone, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), kid erwin, kid mike, papa levi, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporallevilover/pseuds/Corporallevilover
Summary: After finding two small helpless babies on his way home from work Levi decides to give parenting a chance. Luckily, his new sons are not much of a hassle. This is the story of Levi and his two sons, Erwin and Mike. Levi has to learn to be a caring parent and he might even find what he's been looking for all his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I came across an adorable picture of Levi with Erwin and Mike as his children and I've been craving some adorable family fics for a while so I thought, "Why not write it yourself?" So here we are! Sorry if there are any typos, I wrote this all in one sitting and it's passed midnight now. Hope you enjoy! And don't hesitate to give feeback!

With a groan Levi woke up, a pair of cold, small feet pushing into his lower back, a chubby arm laying over his face, small fingers covered his mouth. Levi sighed, he had to remember not to let the boys sleep in his bed ever again. There were always feet shoved into his back and hands smacking his face in the middle of the night. Grabbing the arm and gently setting it aside as to not awake the child Levi sat up, his clothes sticking to his body even with the blanket having been kicked off the bed by one of his little monsters.

He looked down at the monsters in his bed, reaching down to brush aside the bangs covering one of their eyes. Levi loved them dearly, he really did but he had to admit that he hated waking up with a sweaty and tired body. Despite how miserable he was without his oh so few hours of comfortable sleep he just had to kiss his little monster's heads, they were just too cute, even with drool pooling from their mouths and onto the sheets of the bed. 

Levi slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could to not bother the sleeping bodies, stepping into the bathroom after picking up the discarded blanket and pillows from the floor and carefully setting them around his boys. After brushing his teeth and making his hair look somewhat presentable, Levi walked to his closet and began to dig through it. Just as he shut the door after finding a suitable pair of clothing did Levi hear the shuffling and groans of his sleepy children as they woke. Levi set his clothes on a chair and walked over to his bed, reaching out to grab the smaller of the two as he yawned, using his tiny fists to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning, my little monsters.” Levi greeted them as they blinked their eyes at him. Setting Erwin down he pushed him towards the bathroom, Erwin obeying and going to the sink to brush his teeth. Levi then looked towards his other son, letting a small chuckle escape his lips when he noticed just how messy his hair had gotten from moving so much in his sleep. He helped his son off the bed, ruffling his hair before sending Mike on his way to the bathroom to join his brother. 

Levi grabbed his clothes and walked across the hall to the boy's room, quickly changing before he went through their drawers in search of clothes. He decided to let them wear matching outfits, one blue and one green t-shirt with the same puppy stitched on the front and a pair of warm black pants for both. He grabbed a pair of socks for each and picked up their winter boots from the floor.

“Papa, I'm hungry.” Levi turned to see Erwin, watching as he attempts to push back his blonde hair out of his face but that only caused him to look as if he had a bush on his head. 

“Change first and then you can eat, got it?” After earning a nod from the little boy, Levi handed him his clothes and walked to his room as Mike walked out of the bathroom. Mike was the quietest out of the two, also the tallest considering his head passed Levi’s waist, even if he was shorter than men his age normally were. 

Mike quietly walked towards his papa, stopping in front of him only to wrap his arms in a hug around Levi’s legs. Mike was the one that loved hugs and cuddles, always coming to Levi at random times when he wanted affection. Levi couldn't handle it at first, having not been used to showing so much affection to another person but he soon adjusted to Mike’s needs when he realized how much Mike needed and enjoyed it. 

Levi bent down onto his knees, gently brushing the hair away from Mike’s eyes as the child wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders. He returned the hug, pressing a kiss to Mike’s head when he felt Mike begin to smell him. Levi didn't know why Mike sniffed everyone he came in contact with, it honestly freaked him out in the beginning, enough that he even consulted a doctor about it but soon found out Mike had a stronger sense of smell and that was just his way of using it and getting to know people. 

He soon released the boy in favor of handing his clothes to him as Erwin walked out of their room and Mike walked in, shutting the door behind him. Levi walked into the bathroom to retrieve a comb and some hair gel as Erwin went to sit himself on Levi’s bed. 

“Now then, we have to make sure you look don't actually look like little monsters and just act like some.” Levi spoke softly to his son as Erwin gave a small giggle, lifting his head up so that Levi could part his hair to a side just as Erwin liked, using the hair gel to flatten down his hair.

“There. You now look like the charming boy you are.” Erwin hugged Levi with a smile, showing off his small pearly whites.

“Thanks, papa. Now let's eat!” Erwin jumped off the bed and ran out of the room and into the kitchen, opening the fridge so that he could help his papa out by getting the eggs and bacon. Mike soon came out of the room and made his slow walk into the kitchen, watching his brother eagerly grab the eggs with gentle hands. 

Levi soon walked out and kneeled down in front of Mike to comb his hair and neaten it out, although it wasn't much use since his hair always went back to place in front of Mike’s eyes. Levi put the hair products away in the restroom and quickly came out to get what he needed to make breakfast but finding everything he needed already on the counter next to the stove. He came back just in time to watch as Erwin commanded his taller brother to get the bacon from the freezer, Mike complying and easily getting the bacon down from the high place. Mike wasn't one to disobey his brother or father, he was a rather obedient child, always doing as told. Levi didn't know what he did to earn such well-behaved and smart children, but he was sure glad he had them.

Erwin and Mike turned and stood proudly after getting everything together for breakfast, looking up at their papa with bright faces, waiting for the praising they knew they would get. Levi couldn't help but let his lips turn up into a tiny smile as he leaned down to give each of his boys a kiss on their faces.

“Thank you for being such good boys and helping me out. I don't know what I'd do without you two.” The boys were practicality beaming with happiness and were soon shooed out of the kitchen to play as Levi began to cook breakfast. Slipping an apron around himself Levi turned on the stove and set the pan down, waiting for it to heat up as he opened the package of bacon.

Meanwhile, Erwin decided he wanted to read one of his favorite books as he waited for breakfast, squeezing in next to his brother on the couch as he began to read to him. Erwin loved that his brother was such a good listener, allowing Erwin to read to him whenever he wanted and never interrupted. Mike enjoyed being read to, especially by his Erwin since he liked to make it fun and imitated the voice of the characters in the book. 

“The wolf knocked on the door and said, ‘Little pig, little pig, let me come in.’” Erwin spoke, making his voice sound deeper as he furrowed his thick eyebrows to make himself look mean.

“‘No, no,’ said the little pig. ‘By the hair of my chinny chin chin, I will not let you come in.’” This time, Erwin spoke in a higher voice, making a determined face as he read. Erwin continued on that way, almost finishing the book before being interrupted by Levi as he came into the living room.

“Alright, that's enough of The Three Little Pigs for now. Go and wash your hands, the food's ready.” The boys nodded and set the book on the couch, getting off and eagerly making their way to the kitchen sink. Erwin waited for Mike to reach over and hand him the soap, he thanked his brother and squirted some soap into the palm of his hand before Mike did the same. As the boys scrubbed and rinsed off their hands Levi set down three plates, scooping the eggs from the pan and onto each plate before putting strips of bacon next to the pile of eggs. He made sure to give Mike an extra strip as Erwin got one less since he liked eggs more. 

After putting the pan in the sink and making sure the boys had washed their hands well, Levi helped them get seated and watched as they began to devour their breakfasts like the small monsters they were. And Hanji wondered why Levi called them monsters, as obedient as they were they were still kids and got messy easily. Levi leaned over to wiped their mouths as he ate, them finishing faster as he insured that they had clean faces. Levi set the now empty plates into the sink and began to pile warm sweaters and coats onto his kids, ignoring the whines he received until he was satisfied that they wouldn't get cold. He made sure that each had a hat, scarf, boots and gloves before getting himself bundled up for the harsh cold weather waiting outside. He slipped his phone, wallet and keys into his pockets, letting the kids out first before locking the door behind him as he left, grabbing his kid's hands as they walked to the car to begin their day.


End file.
